Angel
' ' " " Angels are celestial beings who live with and serve God and other deities. Angels can mostly be found in the monotheistic faiths of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. However, angels and angelic beings can be found in many religions across many different cultures. In recent years, angels have become popular characters and inspirations of film, literature, video games, and the arts. Known Angels The religions of the world give different testimonies of the various angels as well as their roles and mythologies. *Michael - The Archangel Michael is the mightiest of God's angels. His name means "He who is like God". According to the Christian account, it was Michael who cast Lucifer and his followers to Earth for their rebellion. *Lucifer - The Archangel Lucifer is the most infamous of all angels. His name means "The Morningstar" or "Light Bringer". According to the Jewish account, Lucifer was the bringer of God's wrath and authority, the accuser and punisher of the wicked. However, according to the Christian account, when God created Man and commanded His angels to bow down to and love them more than He, the jealous and prideful Lucifer refused and rebelled. He, allong with the one-third of Heaven's angels under his command, fought against the Archangel Michael, but were defeated and cast down to Earth. In his exile, Lucifer became known as The Devil or Satan and has since planned to tempt Mankind to sin and destruction. *Gabriel *Uriel *Raphael Characteristics In terms of the levels of being, angels are entities of the spiritual level, the timeless and spaceless realm that is the source of all things. Their powers seem to be effectively unlimited by human standards-a good sign of their connection with the spiritual realm of unlimited potential-and among those powers is the ability to take on temporary embodiments at any level of being. An angel, in other words, can appear at will on the mental, astral, etheric, or physical levels-which is to say that they can take shape as a pattern of abstract meaning, a thought or feeling, an energy, or a living being. They can also affect other beings directly or indirectly at any of the levels, or on all levels at once. Powers and Abilities Angels, as higher beings, possess incredible supernatural powers. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Angels' powers are effectively unlimited. They are second only to God in power and authority. *'Immortality' - Angels live forever, do not grow old, and never die. *'Possession' - Angels, as spirits, can take possession of a human vessel to exist in the physical world without using their shape-shifting and self-materialization abilities. They possess all of their powers even while in a human body. *'Flight' - Angels can fly with or without wings. *'Invulnerability' - Angels are indestructible and do not feel physical pain or discomfort of any kind. They are unaffected by extreme temperatures and sounds, electricity, acids, explosions, and gunfire. They can withstand the force of a thousand H-bombs without any discomfort. They cannot get sick or suffer any other mortal affliction. *'Indomitable Will' - Angels can't feel fear or worry. *'Superhuman Strength' - Angels are astronomically physically powerful. They can bend steel, send grown humans flying with the slightest touch, uproot trees, shatter concrete like glass, lift vehicles and other tremendous weights with ease, strike opponents with the force of a falling boulder or speeding car, leap the tallest buildings with a single bound, stop a full-speed locomotive, hold up the sky on their shoulders, and move stars and planets with their bare hands. *'Superhuman Speed' - Angels are astronomically fast. They can travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantaneously. They can move, react, think, and run faster than a speeding bullet. *'Superhuman Senses' - Angels have powerful senses. Their enhanced vision allow them to see clearly in complete darkness. Angels can see across long distances, such as into other continents or the surface of a far-away planet. Angels can see at the microscopic or molecular levels. They can see the smallest detail with perfect clarity. *'Telepathy' - Angels possess telepathic and empathic abilities. *'Omniscience' - The knowledge of angels comes from spiritual intuition. Angels know everything in the universe immediately and directly. They do not learn, forget, calculate, guess, or make mistakes; they simply know, instantly and without effort. They possess absolute wisdom. *'Power Negation' - Angels can prevent lesser supernatural creatures from using some of their powers, such as the power of teleportation. Archangels can use this power over gods and goddesses. *'Vanquishing' - Angels can kill any human, demon, or monster simply by touching them. *'Shape-Shifting' *'Intangibility' - Angels can pass with ease through solid matter, including the vacuum of outer space. *'Teleportation' - Angels can teleport to any location or dimension. They can also teleport others to and from any location. *'Precognition' - Angels can see into a person's future, though not the whole picture. *'Atmokinesis' - Angels can influence the weather. They have control of such things as wind, rain, snow, and lightning. *'Aerokinesis' - Angels can control the flow and direction of the wind. *'Invisibility' - Angels can make themselves imperceptible to any or all creatures. *'Clairvoyance' - Angels possess supernatural senses that allow them to percieve things that humans connot. They can see invisible beings, they can see demons in their true forms even while said demons are in a human disguise or possessing a vessel, and they can see through dimensional barriers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Angels can control, fabricate, rewrite, restore, and erase the memories of humans. *'Terrakinesis' - Angels can cause or stop earthquakes and avalanches at will. *'Pyrokinesis' - Angels can create and manipulate fire. They can burn objects with their gaze with heat vision. *'Cryokinesis' - Angels can create and control ice, snow, and cold. They can lower the temperature of their breath to create arctic breath. *'Thermokinesis' - Angels can control temperatures. They can heighten or lower the temperature of their own bodies, the enviorment, or on an object or creature. *'Chronokinesis' - Angels can control time itself. They can slow down, stop, rewind, or accelerate time either in an enviorment, situation, or person. *'Resurrection' - Angels can raise the dead. *'Sedation' - Angels can induce unconsciousness in humans by touching their foreheads. *'Telekinesis' - Angels can move, levitate, and interact with objects, materials, and people with their minds. They can also use this power offensively, such as creating powerful telekinetic pulses or eviscerating a creature's organs from the inside out. *'Dream Walking' - Angels can appear in and communicate with people through their dreams. *'Healing' - Angels can heal others of their wounds and even restore lost bodily tissue. *'Biokinesis' - Angels can afflict or cure humans of any disease or illness. They can also mystically remove a person's lungs from within their body. * *'Molecular Combustion' - With a snap of their fingers angels can speed up a creature's molecules to the point of explosion. Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Heavenly Beings Category:Angels Category:Groups Category:Twilight Zone characters